


Beautiful

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disability, Disabled Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, i cried on the last part but maybe that's just because i'm feeling extra sad these days, slight manga spoilers but nothing too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: "Hey, what's the matter? Look at me." Tendou cupped Ushijima's face, but Ushijima was only looking straight to where he's facing. "Wakatoshi-kun? Are you mad at me? Look at me.""I..." Tears coated Ushijima's eyes. "I don't know where you are."
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> If you're planning to steal my work, don't even dare, darling.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the story! ^^ ♡

⸙.

『彼は何も見えません...彼の周りのすべてが真っ暗です。』

A loud ring from the smartphone echoed against the four corners of the room, waking a certain man up. He looked around, patting around him 'til he felt a small rectangular object just beneath his pillow.

Pressing the answer button, he placed the phone on his ear. [Good morning, Wakatoshi-kun!]

Tendou's voice immediately brought a timid smile to Ushijima's face. "Morning, Tendou."

[In twelve hours, we could see each other again! I can't wait to see you! Anyway, what are you doing right now?]

Ushijima stood up, using the wall as his support. "I just got home from my morning jog, kinda tired."

[I told you to rest, didn't I? You're not getting any younger, y'know?]

"I know, but how can I even play volleyball if I don't exercise?"

[Hmph, don't tell me you're pushing yourself too much again?]

"Don't worry, I know my limits," Ushijima answered, opening his refrigerator. "Did you eat before going to the airport?"

[Yup, my colleagues were almost crying when they found out that I'm finally coming home, but they know that I haven't seen you in ten years, so they told me that they'll visit us once in a while. What time is it there in Japan?]

"Hmm... around 8:30 in the morning, I think."

[Did you eat breakfast already?]

"Yeah," Ushijima replied as he pulls out a carton of milk and a pack of loaf bread. "I cooked the recipe that you told me before. It tastes good."

[Haha, I know right? It was the easiest healthy meal that you could do since I don't want you to eat fast food all the time. Will you cook it for me once I got back?]

"I'll cook it for you, no matter how many times, whenever you want it," Ushijima leaned his head to the left, holding the phone in place between his ear and his shoulder as he sits down. "I miss you."

[Awe, I miss you more.] Tendou responded on the other line. [I can't wait to hug you.]

As they exchange sweet little talks, even if it's just through a phone call, Ushijima and Tendou felt the same— eagerto see each other, after a decade of being apart. Ushijima likes phone calls the most; he could hear his husband's voice live, and could interact with it. Tendou's voice was playful all of the time; he loved hearing it, and he felt comfortable... as if Tendou was just right beside him.

[Once I got home, you need to take me on a tour around Japan.] Tendou stated. [I feel like I need to catch up on a lot of things.]

"Japan didn't change that much," The olive-haired gentleman took a large bite of the bread. "It's still the same old Japan that I used to live in."

[You sounded more like a foreigner than I do, Wakatoshi-kun.] Tendou chortled in laughter. [I don't see you that much in matches nowadays. Is everything okay there?]

"Yeah, the coach told me that they'll let the others play my position first."

[Eeeh? Why?]

"I don't know."

[Maybe you didn't prove your value yet, Wakatoshi-kun. I'll see that coach once I got there, and ask him directly why.]

"No need for that," After he found the plastic glass in the sink, Ushijima returned to the table. He placed the tip of his finger in the glass, and once he felt the milk touching his finger, he closed the lid and drank it. "Do you want to watch movies when you got here?"

[Oooh, what movie?]

"Something funny, like Mr. Bean."

[Eh, how about horror?]

"I don't like horror, Tendou," Ushijima bluntly replied. "I just feel nervous for the actors."

[That's kinda the point.]

Tendou breathed before suddenly screaming, making Ushijima flinch a bit. [Craaap! It's already time! Wakatoshi-kun, I'll call you later, I'm hanging up, okay?]

"Is it time for your flight, Tendou?"

[Yup.]

"Okay, take care. I love you."

[Yuuup, love you most!]

After that, Ushijima heard nothing but three long, deep, monotonous beeps, a sign that the call had already ended. He put the phone on his table, before continuing to eat his breakfast silently.

"Siri, play some music."

"Now Playing: Can't Take My Eyes off You, cover by Reneé Dominique."

Ushijima sat there quietly, as the sound of the ukelele governed the peaceful atmosphere. Not making a single noise, he sipped the last bit of fresh milk, standing up to place the empty glass on the sink.

_𝄞 You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you; 𝄞_

In twelve hours, Tendou will finally be here. He smirked at the thought. After pursuing his career in Paris, Tendou finally decided to come back home, planning to build a business and growing old with Ushijima. The latter sighed as he reminisces the old days with him— his dearest Tendou.

_𝄞 You'd be like heaven to touch— I wanna hold you so much; 𝄞_

It wasn't obvious, but Tendou was insecure with his face. Being excluded and bullied when he was younger, he was convinced that he was indeed ugly and monstrous— but Ushijima thought otherwise.

"Why did you marry me, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou asked out of nowhere, just right when Ushijima was about to sleep from a long exhausting night. "There's a lot of beautiful women out there. With your looks, you can snatch anyone and enjoy your marriage life with them... so why me?"

"What do you mean, Tendou? Didn't I tell you before?" Ushijima yawned as he faces his lover. "You're very beautiful in my eyes." 

_𝄞 At long last, love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive; 𝄞_

Tendou smiled, holding the larger's hand. "Really?"

"I don't understand why do you keep thinking about those things," Ushijima pulled him closer, hugging his naked figure. "You're very pretty... really pretty."

"You're making me blush, Wakatoshi-kun."

"Am I? Sorry, it was unintentional."

"Silly, why do you have to say sorry? It's a good thing."

_𝄞 You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. 𝄞_

"Wakatoshi-kun, what do you think about adopting kids?"

"Kids?" Holding the vacuum with his left hand, Ushijima looked at Tendou who was preparing their breakfast. "Do you want to have kids, Tendou?"

"Maybe?" Tendou smiled. "I mean, it's quite lonely with just the two of us, don't you think?"

"But we already have Goshiki."

"Yeah, he's our baby, but he's not really our son, so it doesn't count. Don't you want to have some kids running around our little living room, making a mess?"

"I don't want kids if they make a mess. It's hard to clean the house."

Tendou coughed to hold back his laughter. "You're so uptight, Wakatoshi-kun. A little mess won't hurt you."

"I'm already happy with the two of us," Ushijima answered, turning off the vacuum, walking to the kitchen. "Aren't you happy with me, Tendou?"

_𝄞 Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothin' else to compare; 𝄞_

"Eh? Of course, I'm happy with you!" Tendou washed his hands first before meeting Ushijima halfway, cupping his cheeks, squishing them. "But I wanted to raise a kid with you. When we grow older, at least we have someone who'll take care of us and aside from ourselves, we'll have another person to love. Isn't that great?"

"I guess that's great— aw." Ushijima winced in pain as he holds Tendou's hands. "Tendou, you're pinching my cheeks too hard."

"I can't help it, Wakatoshi-kun," Tendou smiled. "You're too cute."

_𝄞 The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak; 𝄞_

"I'll miss you," Tendou looked at his husband so lovingly, that the other flight passengers that were passing by looked at them in envy. "I'll miss you so much."

"Ten years isn't that long, Tendou." Ushijima blankly responded. "A decade will pass in a blink of an eye."

"What are you talking about? It's ten years that we're talking about here," Tendou laughed, hugging the dense man in front of him. "Damn, I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Ushijima whispered as he embraces the older back. "Always call me."

"Of course."

"Even if you're doing nothing, call me."

"Definitely."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more, Tendou."

"Don't even argue about it, Wakatoshi-kun," Tendou burst in laughter. "I love you most!"

"See you in ten years, Tendou."

Ushijima shows his rare smile, and Tendou stopped in astonishment. Ushijima doesn't smile a lot, but when he does, Tendou thinks it was prettier than the cherry blossoms every April. But that shock only lasted for two seconds, and Tendou grinned back. "See you in a decade, Wakatoshi-kun."

_𝄞 But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real, you're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of yo— 𝄞_

"Hey Siri, pause."

As if it was on cue, he heard the ringtone for the doorbell outside. He didn't bother to stand up, staying on his couch. "The door is open."

He heard the door creaked open which is followed by a click from the doorknob, a sign that the person opened and closed the door.

"Eita?" Ushijima called for his friend that he had a chat with last night. "Tendou's on his way here, so take me to the airpo—"

"Wakatoshi-kun, I missed you!"

Ushijima's smile faded in an instant.

Wondering why he was stoned, Tendou pulled his luggage inside, closing the door. "You're so careless! Don't leave the door open, what if you got robbed?"

"T-Tendou..."

"Man, I had to pretend like I'm still at the airport in Paris to surprise you! What's with that face? Don't you miss me?" Ushijima felt Tendou's cheeks rubbing against his. "I missed you a looot!"

"Y-yeah, I missed you too..."

"Hmm? Why are you looking at the window? I'm here," Tendou waved his hand in front of Ushijima's face. "Did you see a ghost there? Yoohoo, Wakatoshi-kun?"

"T-tendou..."

"Hey, what's the matter? Look at me." Tendou cupped Ushijima's face, but Ushijima was only looking straight to where he's facing. "Wakatoshi-kun? Are you mad at me? Look at me."

"I..." Tears coated Ushijima's eyes. "I don't know where you are."

Tendou's eyes widened. He felt his heart stopped for a second, staring at Ushijima's teary face. Ushijima's hands were trembling, but Tendou's hands were shaking more. It was a moment of silence between them— but both of them knew.

"W-Wakatoshi-kun..."

"Tendou," Ushijima's breathing shook, calling for the other. His hands were mindlessly searching for the redhead around him— the sight was more than enough to make Tendou's heart wrench in pain. "Tendou... Tendou."

"Wakatoshi-kun, h-how... why? W-when did this happen, s-since when?" Tendou couldn't form the sentences that he wanted to ask for. His head was empty— all he could see is Ushijima crying in front of him, staring blankly across him.

"T-Tendou... Are you really here?" Once Ushijima touched Tendou's hands, that was the first time that his lips formed a huge smile. "These fingers... these were Tendou's. You're here. Tendou..."

Tendou pulled back his left hand to cover his mouth as Ushijima started to kiss his right hand. He was trying so hard to hold back his cries, and they were substituted with the sounds of his sobs instead. Ushijima was holding so tightly on his hand, not letting it go, laughing in genuine happiness even if his eyes are currently gushing out tears.

"W-Wakatoshi-kun..."

"Tendou..." At that point, Ushijima knew that holding and kissing Tendou's hand isn't enough. As a payment of those ten years when they were separated, he pulled Tendou closer to hug him. He buried his face on the redhead's stomach, his huge arms completely embracing the latter.

When Tendou felt the warmth around his belly, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He let it out, letting it fall on Ushijima's back. He leaned over, hugging Ushijima back, kissing the top of his head. "Wakatoshi-kun... W-what... what happened to you?"

"Sorry, Tendou... sorry." Ushijima's whimpers were muffled, but it was more than enough for Tendou to understand him. "I lied. I'm lying to you for five years. I don't know the recipes that you're sending to me— I haven't even tried them yet. I wasn't chatting with you, it was my phone's AI that was converting my voice into texts. The only time that we actually talk is whenever you call me. Coach didn't find anyone to replace me; I just couldn't play because I couldn't see anymore. I'm not jogging every morning, because Reon told me that I might get into another car accident in the middle of the roa—"

"No, I don't care about that," Tendou's usual playful voice isn't audible anymore— all Ushijima could hear was a loud voice trying to talk between his endless sobs. "I'm asking, what... what happened to you? I d-don't care about you lying to me, I j-just wanted to know... during those five years, are our phone calls enough not to make you lonely?"

Ushijima pulled his head back, slightly tilting his head up to Tendou. Tendou's tears fell to Ushijima's cheeks, as the latter could hear his breathing hitching, gasping for air.

"It must be lonely, isn't it? Your colorful world became all b-b... black all of the sudden... it's scary, i-isn't it? I'm sorry... I'm... s-sorry for not being by your side. I'm really sorry, r-really... W-Wakatoshi-kun, I'm sorry..."

"Every night, I fall asleep without you by my side," Ushijima answered, raising his arms to cup Tendou's face. "Every morning, I wake up without you by my side. Every single passing second of my life, I couldn't see anything, and I could hear different unknown sounds around me that my imagination was making... It's scary... it's so scary..."

"I'm so sorry, Wakatoshi-kun..." Tendou whispered, leaning down to press his lips on Ushijima's forehead, even if his lips were trembling. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"B-But I'm glad, Tendou..." Ushijima's left hand patted on his side, and when he felt his table, he used it to stand up. "Instead of my memories, I lost my sight instead. If I were to lose one, I'd rather choose this path: because even if I don't see you, I still remember you."

"W-Wakatoshi-kun..." Tendou sniffed, hugging the taller. It was tight, a little painful, but Ushijima let him. Tendou hid his face on the taller's neck, coating it with tears. He already calmed down, but the tears just kept on falling. He doesn't know what to feel; pity? Sadness? Anger? But one thing is for sure...

The feeling of guilt devoured him alive, right here, right now.

Ushijima smiled as he closes his eyes, feeling Tendou's shaky breath on his neck, his long thin arms wrapped on his previously-large build. He hugged the shorter back, but unlike his large hands, his embrace was gentle... soft... sweet... making sure not to hurt his one and only.

"Our memories since we were in high school, our matches together, when you sneak into my dorm room to watch movies with me, when you talk to me every lunchtime, and when we graduated together...I remember it all, loud and clear." Ushijima told him, patting down his head. "Your face was more vivid than anyone— I remember every inch of your face, every curve of our body, every single thing that we did together. I may not see you right now, but I know you're here. You're here, Tendou, right in front of me."

Tendou whispered, "I'm here."

"When I woke up that day, everything was pitch black. Every single sound— insignificant or not— my ears pick it up. My sense of touch was more sensitive than usual. Every night, I can even tell if the crickets that were chirping tonight were the same crickets who were bugging me last night. Every night was lonely, dark, and quiet— but you're here, you're now here, is that right Tendou?"

"I'm here... I'm here." Tendou looked at Ushijima's face— his dark olive hair was a mess, and his green eyes were looking at Tendou, but not directly to his eyes. Ushijima's face was wet with his own tears, but he's smiling. The mere fact that Tendou was here, right beside him, was more than enough to make Ushijima happy. And that was when Tendou realized— Ushijima changed.

"Don't worry, even if I'm like this... I'll still take you on a tour around J-Japan," Ushijima's voice cracked as he started to cry again. "I'll c... c-cook the recipes that you sent to me to k-keep you healthy. I'll— I'll watch a ton of movies with you. N-nothing will change, T-Ten... Tendou."

Unlike the usual dense guy that Tendou used to laugh at, Ushijima right now was more expressive, more gentle, and more sentimental. He's like a completely different person— which made Tendou fall into the trap of guilt more. He had no idea— in those five years, he had no idea that Ushijima isn't okay. In those five long years, Ushijima must've been so lonely every day, and he had no idea. In those five years, Ushijima was alone and afraid— and he didn't do anything but to be clueless about it.

"Wakatoshi-kun, why didn't you tell me?" Tendou's voice was sweet, asking Ushijima in the most gentle way he could. "No, actually... Why didn't I suspect a single thing? I am such a useless husband, letting you suffer alone... sorry, darling. I'm really sor—"

"What do you mean, Tendou?" Tendou's eyes shot up, glancing at Ushijima, who tightened his embrace around the former. "You said it was your biggest dream. How could I interrupt you having the best time of your life?"

"W-Wakatoshi-kun..."

"Don't worry about me. Instead, tell me everything about Paris. It was eight years since I last visited you there; did it change a lot?" Ushijima closed his eyes and smiled. "I may not see you, but as long as you're happy, I could see you smiling at me in my head. So smile, Tendou... because I love you."

"I love you too," Tendou sobbed, trying to form a smile with his thin lips. "I love you most."

"Why are you crying again?" Ushijima's thumb brushed over the shorter's moist eyelids. "Don't cry, Tendou."

"It's just that... I missed you so much, Wakatoshi-kun."

"I would be sad if you didn't miss me."

"Who's going to call me beautiful now?" Tendou cried, pulling away from his husband to check his face. Disappointed by the sudden loss of warmth, Ushijima moved his hands around to search for Tendou, to which the redhead intertwined his fingers. "How are you going to call me beautiful now, if you can't see me anymore?"

Ushijima halted, surprised by the question. But when it processed in his head, he gripped onto Tendou's hands tighter. "Hey Siri, play."

As the song continues to play where it was left earlier, Ushijima's left hand searched for Tendou's waist, and he raised the redhead's left hand with his right.

_"'Cause I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright..."_ Ushijima started to move back and forth, left and right, step by step— which Tendou immediately understood. _"I need you, baby, to warm the lonely night..."_

Tendou started to guide the dance, roaming around the living room freely with Ushijima as the latter sings the last part of the song.

_"I love you, baby, trust in me when I say... Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray—"_ Ushijima's low voice singing was the last thing that Tendou want but didn't know he needed. _"Oh, pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay..."_

"I'll stay." Tendou answered.

_"And let me love you, baby... let me love you..."_ Ushijima faked a cough when he couldn't prolong the last word as the singer did. Even when the song ended, they were still dancing. Tendou was humming the song in Ushijima's ear as they slowly envelop their arms around each other.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Ushijima spoke up. "In my eyes, you're very beautiful. Even if my sight is now pitch black, I could still imagine you in my head, and let me tell you: you're the most beautiful here..." Ushijima pointed his head. "... and here."

Tendou looked at the Ushijima's palm that was placed on his chest, then he scanned the latter's face. Ushijima wasn't looking at him— he was looking forward, but his line of sight didn't end up on Tendou's face. Ushijima was smiling as he looks at the wall behind Tendou lovingly... If Tendou was a little bit taller, he would meet Ushijima's eyes and stare at him for as long as he could. Even if he was blind, the shine in Ushijima's eyes didn't go away. Ushijima loves Tendou so dearly— and the latter could feel it, even if Ushijima wasn't looking directly at him.

"So don't worry, Tendou— my sight may be gone, but my love for you didn't."

"Likewise, Wakatoshi-kun..." Tendou whispered on the taller's ear, the two corners of his lips raising, his toes bearing on his entire weight as he leaned onto Ushijima, caressing his cheek before pressing his lips onto the other's pair of flesh. "...likewise."

『彼は何も見えませんが、少なくとも天童はここにいます。』

⸙.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there such a thing called "shadowbanned" on Ao3? I feel like my works are hidden in a cave :D
> 
> Any interactions would be more than appreciated, although I'm not sure if it's good enough to gain any attention since I'm unmotivated with writing nowadays.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for readiiing! Have a nice day! ^^ ♡


End file.
